You're My Trouble
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: Mitchsen AU. Prompt inside. Basically Beca is a badass and Aubrey is a girl that offered help. Some fluff and comfort and romance. Rated T for language.
1. My Trouble

**Prompt from Tumblr: (1) You showed up at my place in the middle of the night with bruises and blood and you won't say what happened so I just lead you into the bathroom and clean you up. (2) I know you won't get into any fights when I'm with you mainly because you're scared that I'll get injured and because you know I'll whoop your ass even worse if you even attempt to. (3) Your hands ache and your knuckles are bleeding after getting into another dumb fist fight so I'm gonna bandage them and then hold your hand for the whole day.**

 **I took three prompts and put them together into one. Hopefully you guys will like it.**

 **Mitchsen AU.**

* * *

 **You're My Trouble.**

Beca Mitchell is just pure trouble. She's that typical girl that hangs out with a whole bunch of boys, near the bus stop or behind an alley, playing cards, smoking or drinking alcohol every day. Her parents left her at a young age, causing her reckless behavior since nobody can tutor her properly. Her whole life she's been hanging out with these people, causing a lot of trouble near the neighborhood.

But she changed.

She met the girl of her life for the first time when she was walking around the neighborhood, with a bruised knuckle. This girl saw her and she just came out from her house and offered help. Everybody knew that she is _the_ Beca Mitchell that always causes problems, so it's impossible for this girl to not know about her, but she offered help anyway. Beca didn't want to at first, but the girl was insisting.

Beca wasn't talking the whole time, she just doesn't like to talk, but she didn't ask any questions, she just bring Beca into her house and clean up her bruise. After it, she mentioned that Beca can come to her for help anytime, because she believe that this is not the life Beca chose, since not everyone have a choice in life.

* * *

After that incident, Beca didn't see the girl, that she learn is named Aubrey Posen, for like two weeks. Beca became a little better, she quit smoking and drinking, doing illegal things, but she still got into fights. She got into some fight after two weeks, and was beaten up pretty badly, but hey, the others aren't any better than she is, so she'll say it's a win. It was late in the middle of the night, Beca didn't know what to do, so without any other choice she went to Aubrey's house.

Knocking on the door five times, she heard a muffled 'One minute!' coming from inside, so she waited. When the door opens and reveal the blonde girl inside, she looked up at her softly, silently asking for help, but she didn't want to speak.

"Beca?" The blonde girl gasped, "What happened?" she asked. It was normal, someone showing up at your house in the middle of the night, bleeding like hell, of course you would want to know what happened, but…

 _Nothing…_

Seeing as the brunette isn't planning on answering, Aubrey just says, "Come in, I need to patch you up." Beca walks into the house silently, and immediately goes into the bathroom, she doesn't want to cause blood on the furniture or anything.

Aubrey went to grab the first aid kit from below the kitchen sink, and then starts cleaning up Beca. All the cuts and bruises weren't deep, but they were a hella bunch of them all over her body. She started from her head, thankfully only her face had a bruise and a cut at the corner of her lip. Then she continues on her hands and legs, using a wet cloth to clean up the blood first, and then apply antiseptic, and lastly wrapping it up or covering it with a bandage.

When she was done with those parts, she request Beca to take off her shirt. Beca was reluctant at first, but Aubrey was leaving no space for arguments, saying that "Take of your shirt or get the hell out of my house." Beca took of her shirt, and then Aubrey continues her job.

After half an hour of cleaning blood and applying antiseptic, Beca was finally looking a bit more like a person. She let out a simple "Thanks." Which made Aubrey snaps her head around, first time listening to Beca's voice.

Beca smirks, "I'm not a mute, I just don't like to talk."

"That's a shocker…" Aubrey mumbled sarcastically.

"Thanks, really…" Beca smiled, it was the first time Aubrey saw this girl really smiling, and it has also been a long time since Beca smile…

Aubrey smiled as well, "You can crash on the couch if you want, or if you don't mind, sleeping in my bed that's fine too, it's big enough for two people." She suggested.

"You need to bring me to dinner first if you want to sleep with me you know." Beca counters, having fun playing with the girl in front of her. "I'm pretty sure you're the one that wants that, seeing that you're the one knocking on my door at two in the morning." Aubrey points out.

"Touché." Beca raises both her hand in surrender. _Damn this girl is hot._

The both of them ended up talking about each other the rest of the night, Beca telling Aubrey about her family and how she ended up being the person she is now, and Aubrey telling Beca about her job at a local bank and her interest in Art. They discovered a lot of things that you would've never guessed about the other person, but that's what made them who they are today.

* * *

After that encounter, Beca started going after Aubrey, she's obviously attracted to the girl, not only because she's fucking hot, but also because she can actually show her real self in front of her. It was two months later where they made it official, and kissed for the first time.

Beca made a compromise with Aubrey that she will try to avoid fights, only if Aubrey promise to actually try out in painting, something she wanted to do for a long time but didn't have the time and guts to. And they actually did what they promised, Beca got a job at the local radio station, although it was a small pay, but it was better than what she's doing before, and Aubrey started buying Art supplies and started painting, she's not good in it yet, but she'll get there someday.

It was a week before Christmas, where Aubrey got a knock from the front door, and open to see her girlfriend standing out there with her knuckles bleeding terribly, probably caused by another dumb fist fight.

Aubrey led her into the bathroom again and cleaned up her fists, wrapping it up and making sure the blood stopped. Beca didn't say anything again, just like her old self, but she was in pain without doubt, seeing as she was wincing every time Aubrey apply pressure on her fist.

When it was all done, Beca changed into her PJ's and lay on the couch, not daring to enter the room where her girlfriend is at. To her surprise, Aubrey came out with a large blanket and a pillow. She lays down next to Beca and covered both of them with the blanket. She took Beca's hand and linked it with her own hand, her thumb brushing lightly across the bandaged knuckles every once in a while.

Aubrey's head was just slightly above Beca's shoulder, letting her snuggle closer to Beca, and her face right into the space there. In five minutes time, Beca heard a soft request by Aubrey, "No more fights…please…" and followed by a drop of tear on her neck.

Beca's heart clenched for a moment, and sooner or later her own tears were rolling down her cheeks as well. No one in her life ever cried for her, or because of her, but her girlfriend just did, and it was because she got hurt in a fight. By this moment Aubrey was sobbing already, letting out soft sobs and wetting Beca's T-shirt. They stayed like that silent for five minute, both of them crying respectively, and holding onto each other's hand tightly, before Beca bit her bottom lip and let out a soft reply.

"Okay…no more fights…no more fights…"

* * *

It was around Valentine's, where Beca and Aubrey was out together, going to the grocer to get some food stocked up. They passed by an alley with a few of Beca's friends before all of these happened. They started shouting Beca's name, and calling her a traitor and some other awful names. Beca was furious, but she didn't want to break Aubrey's promise. She knows how good she can be, and she can put out these guys in like five minutes, but she didn't want to risk Aubrey getting injured, not even a slight chance. So they just walked pass them, not saying anything.

There were a few more similar encounters like that, but every time, Beca and Aubrey just walks away. Aubrey was proud of her girlfriend, like really proud. It was after the fifth time that happened, where Aubrey realizes something.

"Why do you always have random injuries a few days after we saw your friends every time?" Aubrey asked, as she saw the bruise on Beca's hip, when she was reaching up at the kitchen cabinet.

Beca froze, "W-what?"

"Every time we pass by your friends, you act like nothing, but you will eventually have some random bruises a few days later…Why is that?" Aubrey asked with a raised eyebrow, although she already knew the answer.

"C-coincidence." Beca managed to stutter out, although she was freaking inside.

 _Holy shit, she knew…She's going to kill me with her own hands…she said that last week…if I ever get into a fight again…she'll kill me with her own hands…Goodbye world…take care of my girlfriend…please…and hopefully she won't get into any trouble by killing me…_

"I know you won't get into any fights when I'm with you mainly because you're scared that I'll get injured, and because you know I'll whoop your ass even worse if you even attempt to." Aubrey said teasingly, walking toward Beca.

Beca closed her eyes, silently praying that the kill won't be too painful. "S-sorry…"

Aubrey stopped in front of Beca, and Beca waited for the kill, but all she felt was a pinch on the nose. "You're lucky that I like you, and think you're cute when you stutter." Aubrey said, and then bent down, to get the first aid kit from below the sink.

Beca let out a sigh of relief, and then she registered whatever girlfriend just said, "I am not cute." Beca pouted.

"You're just adorable. Now let me see that." Aubrey smile, and then point towards Beca's hip.

Beca looked at her sheepishly, raising her shirt from the bottom slowly. "Sorry, I'm always causing you trouble."

"Yeah, but you're my trouble."

* * *

 **A/N: That is it. There is a possible for a second part of this story but that depends on whether you guys want it or not.**

 **All grammar and language mistakes are on me, so sorry bout that.**

 **Review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Prompts to my PM is highly wanted pleaseee XD**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	2. Can't Do This

**You're My Trouble - Part 2**

Another month passed by, Beca didn't managed to keep her promise, she will get a few bruises here and there, always making Aubrey worried and mad. It was always fights with pass gang members that she knew, probably because they were bothering her or worse, when they call Aubrey a bitch or some sort.

Sometimes she goes out with her friends, the ones that are not as bad, just a little bratty, but she doesn't involve in any illegal things, only a drink or two with them. It's not that she doesn't want to quit the group immediately, but you know those people, they won't let her go that easily.

Aubrey was very proud of her, she's glad that her girlfriend is no longer part of the people that always wanders around the street and gets into trouble. She told Beca that she doesn't mind her still being friends with some of them, cause some of them did helped Beca a lot when she was young, as long as Beca is safe and she isn't doing anything illegal, Aubrey is fine with it.

Although she's not happy that Beca can't control her anger easily, and will somehow get into fights with them, but she is improving. And hopefully one day she'll be free from those people…

* * *

It was the day of their six month anniversary, Aubrey managed to reserve a table for two at the Italian diner, to have their dinner date. Beca was working at the radio station until four in the afternoon, so Aubrey was waiting at home, the whole time getting ready for the date. Beca was supposed to be home by four thirty and then after she's ready they will be able to make it to the diner at around six.

It's five now, and still no sign of Beca.

Aubrey tried calling her phone, but it wasn't in service, so either she forgot to charge her phone, or it's broken. She called Luke, the manager at the radio station, and is being told that Beca had already left at four.

Her heart was beating rapidly now, what the hell happened to her girlfriend?! Did she get into a fight again? Is she hurt? Is she dead? Aubrey know nothing.

A knock on the front door pulled Aubrey out of her horrible thoughts, hoping that it was her girlfriend. She rushed to the front door, not bothering the fact that she's wearing her heels. Opening the door in record time, she was right.

It is her girlfriend.

But not in the condition that she likes.

Beca's condition is worse than the first time or any other time she met her. Her forehead is bleeding, her left eye's corner has a cut, her cheeks are bruised, her knuckles is as usual bleeding, worse than ever, her right knee is pouring blood, causing her whole appearance to scare the shit out of Aubrey.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?!" Aubrey exclaimed, reaching to cup Beca's cheek, looking into her eyes to see if there's any sign of concussion. Thankfully, she probably didn't hit her head.

"Sorry…" Beca mumbled, not moving.

"Car, now. I'm bringing you to the clinic."

* * *

After an hour or so, they were done and Beca looked like shit. Aubrey drove her back to their house. The whole car journey, Aubrey didn't lecture her, didn't scold her, she didn't even talk to her, which made Beca scared as fuck.

Beca didn't mean to miss their dinner date, nor did she meant to get into a fight.

 _** Flashback **_

 _She was walking back home, all happy and excited for their date, because she got Aubrey a new necklace, it wasn't anything expensive, but it was something that she was sure Aubrey would like because it's a necklace with a small puppy paw shaped pendant on it. Aubrey saw it when they were shopping one day and since then Beca had been saving up money for it._

 _She got out early from her work place today after letting Luke know, and then went straight to the mall to get it. After buying the necklace, she was glad that the person helped her wrapped it up neat and nicely, and she starts her way walking back home, and that is when it all started._

 _"_ _Hey guys look! It's Becky the traitor, the one that got a rich girlfriend and then threw us away!" A guy started yelling, getting attention from all the other boys that were in the alley as well._

 _It was the gang that Beca first joined, she left them right before she met Aubrey, just because she knew how bad they were, and how many shit things they've done. She left the gang and joined another one, one that is less violent, and doesn't target children and woman as their victims._

 _Beca rolled her eyes. "Shut up Frank, I was never friends with you guys anyway."_

 _"_ _Oh the feisty girl that we all knew has grew up into a bitch. Maybe her girlfriend is just as a bitch like her, probably good to fuck, cause why else would Becky like her." Frank said, knowing exactly how Beca hates it when they talk about Aubrey._

 _"_ _Shut the fuck up Frank."_

 _"_ _Why? You gonn' hit us like how we taught you?" Another guy stood up._

 _"_ _You bet your ass I will." Beca glared at him._

 _The guy smirked, "What's in the bag? Looks expensive, hand it over Becky."_

 _"_ _In your dreams." Beca spat, turning away from the group._

 _"_ _Becky we won't go easy on you just because we know you." Before she knew it, she was surrounded by a whole bunch of guys._

 _"_ _You want it, you go through me first." Beca said, putting the small package into her pocket, already ready to go through a tough fight._

 _"_ _You bitch. Get her!"_

 _And that is how it all started._

 _Beca was doing fine in the fight at first, but when the necklace package drop out from her pocket, she lost her stance. It's hard trying to protect the necklace and trying to get away from the gang at the same time, but after several kicks and punches, she manage to hold Frank down, with her legs stepping on his face, causing the others to stop their attack on her._

 _"_ _Don't ever fuck with me again, and I swear, if any of you are one mile near my girlfriend, I will fucking kill you guys, like how I can easily kill you now Frank. You get me?" She asked, a little out of breath._

 _Frank nodded the best he could and then Beca walked away. She was pretty fucked up herself and she knew she will get into trouble when she gets home._

 _** End Of Flashback **_

* * *

Aubrey opens the front door and let Beca in, after closing it, she went into her room to change into a more comfy outfit. Beca sat at the sofa, not knowing what to do. Until Aubrey came back into the living room and sat in front of Beca.

Aubrey runs her fingers through her hair and then broke the silence, "I can't do this anymore Beca."

 _Fuck._

"I can't be like, every time you're late, I get worried whether if you're in a fight again, or if you're injured, or if you're dead… I can't handle all these emotions…Every time you're late my heart gets stabbed for a hundred times, not knowing if this time you will actually come back with only a few bruises, or if I'm going to get a call about you being in the hospital…"Aubrey was already sobbing, she took a deep breath and finishes her sentence, "-ready for me to recognize your dead body…

"I just can't…" Aubrey says.

It was hard, really. She love Beca with everything she has, but she can't do this.

"Aubrey I…" Beca started to explain but it was stopped with Aubrey raising her right hand, "No Beca…I just…we're done…"

It was a straight stab into her heart. She never thought it'd actually hurt this much to break up with Aubrey…It's the first time she experience this…and it's not something she wants to experience ever again…maybe if she explains…

"Bree don't…I was-" Beca started, her tears silently pouring, but her speech was cut short again.

"If you want to continue living here I'm fine, I can clean up the guest room and you can…you know…but we're over…I'm sorry Beca…" Aubrey said, and then she stood up…She was crying, but she need to do this…

Beca saw the determination in Aubrey's eyes, this is what she wants…

 _There's nothing I can do to take her back…Okay…okay…I'm always only causing her to worry about me, she doesn't need this in her life…I'm just a trouble maker to her…I'm causing trouble in her life…_

Using the sleeves of her jacket, she wiped her cheeks, and then stood up to face Aubrey, "Its okay…" she said softly, "Okay…I-I'll go pack now…" she says, more to herself…

"But I'll need some time…" she finishes, she'll need time to memorize every corner of the room, to remember everything she ever did with Aubrey.

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah sure, I'll just go get some dinner with Chloe…take all the time you need…"

"Thanks…"

* * *

The packing process was actually easy, she had only a few things, but the part where she know that this is the last time she will ever be in this room, hurts like hell.

She packed up her clothes and essentials, she doesn't have a place to go actually, but hey, she can always crash at the park bench like how she used to, or she can find Luke for the station couch, that's probably okay.

She didn't want to do this, but she took one of Aubrey's T shirt that Beca loves the most with her, just something to remember…She thought back to all the time they spent together, like their first date, the first time she watched a movie, the first time they make love, how she always wakes up to Aubrey's face and in her warm embrace…and many other things.

She grab a paper from Aubrey's desk and a pen, writing down one last letter for Aubrey.

At first she wanted to leave the letter and the necklace she bought for her on her desk, both next to each other, but then she doesn't want Aubrey to think she actually wants to get her back by that necklace, so she just left it in one of Aubrey's blazer pocket, she won't find it so easily.

With one last look in the room, she head out to the living room, switching off the lights and stuff, using her keys and opened the front door. After she locks the door, she left the keys in Aubrey's mailbox, no use to keep the key if you're not going to come back anyway right?

When Aubrey came back from 'dinner', she actually went for a long three hour walk at the neighborhood, she realized that the house is locked and the lights are out, she knew that Beca was already gone.

She took off her coat and went into her room. On the desk there lies Beca's last letter, wrapped up in a neat envelope that she got probably from Aubrey's drawer, with one sentence on the envelope.

 _Sorry for always causing you trouble. –Beca_

* * *

 **A/N: Dont hate me? ;P** **Okay there will be one last part, which I have no idea when that will be done.** **But I promise it will be a happy ending.**

 **Review please, it helps a lot.** **My other stories will be up asap as well ;D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


	3. Never Losing You Again

**You're My Trouble - Part 3**

 _Aubrey,_

 _I'm not sure if you would actually read this or throw it away, but hopefully you're reading this. I know this is probably the last thing on earth that you ever want to read, but I just have a few words to say to you that I didn't get to tell you._

 _Firstly, I'm so sorry. I know I promised you that I won't get into any fights again, but still I can never keep my promise. You knew about my little encounters with the boys and yet you said nothing, and I'm grateful for that, I really am._

 _You're the first girl that I ever fall in love with, and I'm glad that I met you. You're gorgeous, smart, funny and so much more other…but yet, you chose me to be your girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now…At first I thought I was dreaming, you literally can have anyone you want, but yet you chose me, the one that's always causing trouble and mess._

 _I don't deserved you…I never deserved you…You can do much better than just a girl that causes trouble. Knowing how awesome you are, you can easily find some other guy or girl that will treat you better, and treat you with all the love and care that you should get._

 _I'm sorry but I kind of took one of your T-shirts…I just needed it…I left everything you got for me, I just don't think I deserved it, and I…I don't want to owe you even more things that I already owed you…_

 _You should really cut down on the coffee you get every day, it's not really that good for your body…and you should smile more, not sure if I ever told you, but you're really gorgeous and beautiful…_

 _That's probably it…I'm going to stay away from you just like how you wish…I'm not gonna show up randomly anymore, I'm never going to cause you anymore trouble cause you don't need that in your life._

 _I love you Aubrey, I always have, and always will. I wish you all the best and hopefully you'll find someone that will treat you better._

 _Beca Mitchell._

* * *

Aubrey spent her worse days after Beca left. She'd constantly think about the girl, thinking about how she'd make her coffee, how she'd leave little notes in Aubrey's bag to remind her stuff, how she'd whine when Aubrey mention about watching a movie…

It's been a little less than a month now, and she had never saw Beca since then. It's like she just vanished from the earth or well…neighborhood. Today just like any other day, Aubrey is up early, preparing for work. She'll be having a meeting later, hence she grabbed her blazer from her wardrobe, and put it on.

Reaching into her pocket she found a little box. Not sure what it is, she took it out and opened it. In the little box, sat the small necklace with a puppy paw pendant on it. Her eyes immediately fill with tears, knowing that Beca definitely got it. It wasn't an expensive necklace, a little less than a hundred bucks, but she knew how much Beca earns from her job at the station. She probably skipped lunch for days just to save up for this little necklace.

She sat down on the bed, thinking when and why Beca leave the necklace in the blazer. Beca never told her about this necklace and nor did she remember Beca telling her that she was planning to get it.

With a little more thought, she's decided to go to the station to ask Beca about it. She's not trying to be hard, but she just want to know. And maybe she wants to give Beca a chance to explain as well, since she never really hear her side of the story about that fight that day, she was just too scared that day.

* * *

She was surprised when Luke told her that Beca had already quit the job, since the next day of their break-up. Luke mentioned that Beca looked tired and strained, and her reason for resigning was because she had personal problems, and she also said something about "I don't want to cause her any more trouble"

Aubrey didn't know what to do, she tries to call Beca but as expected, it went straight to voicemail. She started walking around the neighborhood, hopefully she'll see Beca with some of her gang or what not…

 _Her gang…_

And with a click in her mind, she went straight to the alley near the park. She saw the guys that will always call Beca names and stuff so she went straight up to them.

"Where's Beca?" Aubrey demanded.

Frank raised an eyebrow and then he smirked. "Who do we have here? Well well well, aren't you the famous Aubrey Posen?"

"Where's Beca?" Aubrey asked again.

"Shouldn't you know the answer better? Oh right! You kicked her out of your house, and your life!" Frank laughed, and his gang just followed.

"Answer me." Aubrey said, pushing him into the wall, which was not a good move, because before she could blinked, she's pushed back onto the wall, with Frank very close to her.

"She's probably lying at the park or under a bridge. Now that you mention about it, you kind of caused us all to suffer quite some beating that day." Frank said dangerously.

"What day?" Aubrey looked at him.

"Your ex beat us up a month ago, making us to promise to never get near you again, I guess I deserve to revenge right now…" Frank explained, and he raised his right hand, planning to probably either punch or slap Aubrey, either one, Aubrey did not realize.

She was busy thinking about what Frank said, so Beca was fighting with them because of her…? _I'm an idiot._

A sudden voice broke Aubrey from her thoughts, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Frank, what did I told you?"

Frank looked at the entrance of the alley, seeing Beca, he backed off from Aubrey. He looks pointedly at Aubrey and says, "You be careful. Let's go." And with that, Frank and his gang left, knowing Beca can be a tough fight and they'd probably end up with more than just a bleeding nose.

Aubrey was just looking at Beca. Beca didn't change much, she's wearing her clothes, that seems a little dirty, and she's holding a bag of take away food. Beca too was looking at Aubrey. Waves of emotions rushed through her body, she never knew that she'd be facing Aubrey again, and yet she stood there, and she broke the silence calmly.

"You shouldn't hang out around this area…it's too dangerous…" she said.

Aubrey smiled a little seeing her, "Beca…"

Hearing Aubrey calling her name was too much for her, she started doing her best act, running. She ran towards the park but holy shit Aubrey was chasing after her. After a few streets, Aubrey already caught up to her.

"Beca wait!" She called, catching Beca's arm.

Beca didn't want to face Aubrey, so she just shook her head. From Aubrey's angle, she's certain that Beca is crying, "Why are you running away from me…?"

"Don't…" she begged. Her voice was raw and desperate.

Aubrey froze. Does Beca hate her…?

"I'm sorry…I-I'll leave the town…You…You won't ever see me again…I'm sorry…" Beca started rambling…

She knows how Aubrey hates her, hell, even she hates herself now, knowing how much she hurt Aubrey. She thought she could just try to avoid from Aubrey's street and she'd never really meet her.

"I missed you." Aubrey blurted out.

 _She hates me…I knew it! She…wait what…?_

For the first time, Beca raised her head, she looked straight into Aubrey's eyes. The pair of eyes that she'd fell for…the pair of eyes that she could always read, and never lies in front of them…

So without thought, she said out the exact words that she thought she'd never say. "I missed you too."

"I found this…" Aubrey said, taking out the necklace.

"Ohh…" Beca nodded.

 _Well she probably wants to throw it at me and say how she doesn't want those cheap as fuck necklace and call me to get out of town and never show up in front of her again…_

"When did you get this for me?" Aubrey asked softly.

"That day when we…you know…" Beca whispered.

"Why didn't you gave it to me?" she asked again.

Beca laughs bitterly. "You weren't really in the mood of receiving presents…and I don't want you to think that I'm giving you the necklace so that you'd give me another chance…You don't need more trouble, I understand…"

"Why did you fight that day?" Aubrey asked.

"You don't need to know…" Beca shook her head.

Aubrey use her finger to raise up Beca's head and look into her eyes, "I want answers Beca. Honest answers."

Beca ran a finger in her hair and took a deep breath, "They were talking shit about you, and then they tried to take the necklace…I just couldn't hold it in so I just…it was a bad decision I know…I'm sorry…"

Aubrey nods, "So you were fighting because of me, and because of the necklace you bought for me…?"

"It's not because of you…I just couldn't hold in my anger. I'm all to blame on." Beca defended.

"I'm sorry." Aubrey says softly.

"It's not your fault!" Beca said, a little louder than she intended.

"I mean I'm sorry for not letting you explain yourself, I was irrational and I made some of the worst decisions in my life…" Aubrey explains.

"You mean…You're not mad at me anymore?" Beca asked hopefully.

"I was never mad at you, I was actually just sad, and scared…I was selfish to think that I'm the only one suffering when you fight outside." Aubrey explains.

For the first time in a month, Beca finally smiles. It was a genuine kind of smile. One that will warms Aubrey's heart.

"Do you mean we can…you know…?" Beca asked.

Aubrey totally know what Beca was saying, but hey, a little teasing is great. "I don't think I understand Beca…"

Beca blushed, "I mean, if you want…do you maybe like…want to be my girlfriend again…?"

"What was that Beca?" Aubrey leaned close to Beca.

Beca closed her eyes and said it out loudly. "Do you want to be my girlfriend again? I promise to never fight again."

Aubrey chuckles, "I'd love too."

Beca opens her eyes and let out a breath that even she doesn't know she was holding, "Really?"

"You're my trouble, I'd never want to lose you again." Aubrey said, linking their hands together.

"Me too Aubrey…" And with that, they share a passionate kiss.

After they break away to catch oxygen, Aubrey asked, "Where are your things? We'll go get it and head back to our house."

Beca scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "Well…I kind of slept at the park bench for this month…"

"You what?"

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: That is it with this three part story guys! ;)**

 **I took a hella long time to update, I know. But yeah ! ;D**

 **Review and let me know what you think, leave prompts too if you want, although I'd take like a million years to write them.**

 **Thanks for reading this, you weirdos are all AWESOME ! ;D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
